


igor

by lordofthecherubs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bloodlust, DNF, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, dreamnotfound, george angry that dream has another man??, girl i haven’t even watched yandere don’t get mad if idk what it is, guys please, idk - Freeform, igor type beat, lowercases on purpose, or gives another man attention??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthecherubs/pseuds/lordofthecherubs
Summary: george finds himself with a newfound crush on his best friend.he wants to be supportive of dream, and his love life, but he can’t find himself pricking with anger when dream brings up another guy.it wasn’t any ordinary anger, it was a bloodlust anger.(not a romanticization of these relationships. this is simply a fanfiction based off an album.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	igor

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so this is kinda based off of MY interpretation of tyler, the creator’s album igor!! 
> 
> this first chapter is supposed to be “igor’s theme” vibe. i dunno. 
> 
> if you’re here to gatekeep pls don’t i just work here 
> 
> but yeah! i’ve never written anything like this before so i’m nervous!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“george, i love you.”

this short, proclamation of affection is enough to make george shoot his head up from where he was writing notes down on a pad of paper. more so, drawing meaningless patterns onto his paper while dream spoke to him. 

george could listen to dream talk for hours if he’d let him. sometimes, the brunet wishes he could capture dreams words. keep them in a bottle, and open it whenever he wanted to hear that sweet voice he so greatly endeared. 

george and dream have been friends for as long as either of them can remember. it’s hard to think of a life where they didn’t meet. falling into conversation, being linked together by mutual friends. 

since the day they’d met, george always felt himself being drawn towards dream. despite their obvious physical distance, they grew pretty close. but it took a while in the beginning. sure, they’d been in groupchats together, maybe even group calls. but back then, there was never a moment where george could get him alone. 

alone enough to confess his undying love to him. 

alone enough to tell him what he wants him to-

“george?” 

dream says, some concern laced in his voice. 

george blinks his eyes shut for a moment, as if to clear his brain of those thoughts. it was no use, though. they were always there. 

“yeah, i’m here,” george confirms, scratching the back of his neck. “sorry, just spaced out.” 

if the brunet hadn’t known any better, he’d think he could hear dreams smile as he spoke again. 

“that’s okay,” he softly starts, then changes the subject. “is that the hoodie i got you?” he asks, almost teasingly. 

dreams camera was typically off whenever they called, despite george already knowing what he looked like. it was weird, because dream bursted with confidence. he didn’t need another persons confirmation that he was attractive to know it. 

george looks down for a second, pretending to be oblivious. as if to say, ‘oh, this? i just threw whatever on this morning.’

“oh yeah, it is. wow, dream, really? checking me out?” he shot back. 

but, george knew he was wearing the hoodie that dream had gotten him for a birthday gift. a supreme hoodie, not exactly cheap. sure, it was a nice gesture between friends, but george took it differently. 

a gesture of love. 

the two constantly flirt, on stream and off. to dream, it was harmless, just jokes that they both enjoyed and found humor in. maybe there was a speck of truth under the kind words he said to george, true feelings. but he’d always shove that down, back into the darkest parts of his mind. 

the blonde found himself being naturally flirtatious towards george whenever he found out it made him flustered. 

he thought back to one of the first times he did it. 

dream, sapnap, punz, bad, callahan, and george had all been in a call. they were all playing on the smp, george being the only one streaming. 

“wow, this house is actually pretty nice.” sapnap had jokingly said, his minecraft character standing back to admire what they now called the community house. 

“yeah, i know, i basically did all the work.” george sarcastically said. 

a message in the chat showed up.

callahan> so we’re just lying now

the group all sifted into a small laugh, the obvious joke was that george had maybe so much as put a crafting table down in the house. 

dream walked over to george’s character, crouching with a poppy flower held in his hand. 

“oh, come on george,” he starts, throwing the flower down for the brunet. “we all know you’re too pretty to do any work.” the blonde said, his tone was definitely joking, but there was a hint of honesty wrapped between the words. 

george immediately felt his face flush, masking it with the roll of his eyes to ensure his stream didn’t suspect anything. he had quickly changed the subject, reading off a dono, someone asking if george could tell sapnap he looks like he can’t swim. 

george immediately laughs, unmuting himself in the vc.

“sapnap, they think you can’t swim.” george manages to say through many giggles. 

the group, besides callahan, had all bursted out into an overall laugh, save for sapnaps loud protests about how he could swim. 

good times. 

dream clearly remembers from that day on, that george responds well to praise. he recalls the immediate pinkness rising to george’s cheeks. it’s imprinted in his brain. 

he laughs. 

“how could i not?” dream simply says in response to george, the sound of clicking keyboards filled the empty space where neither of them spoke. 

“oh yeah? and what’re you wearing,” george starts, feeling himself grow bolder. with a little more confidence, and the pink creeping up the back of his neck, he pushed his limits. “clay.”

there’s a silence on the other end of the call, and the brunet feels he shouldn’t have said that. he opens his mouth to apologize, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. 

“dream i-“

“you really wanna see?” dream interrupts playfully. there was a quiet shuffling sound, as if dream was lifting himself out of the chair he once sat in. 

nervously, george responds. 

“yes.” his voice is more serious in tone, but not enough to not be able to backtrack, and play it all off as a joke. 

there’s more sounds of shuffling, then dreams camera flicks on. 

george looks up. 

he’s met with emerald green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a smile. 

he can tell dream feels nervous like this, but nonetheless he stands up to show george his outfit. 

“you know, just some- uh,” he looks back up before raising his leg to point at the symbol on his sweatpants. “florida gators representation.” he says, before shaking his head with a laugh after realizing how dumb that sounded. 

george could care less. 

dream never ceased to make him speechless, and his eyes gazed along dreams bare arms. they were toned and tanned nicely. george’s mind wanders, wondering how easily dream could just push him against anything with force. 

dream continues babbling on about his outfit, leading up to his plain white shirt. it’s loose fitting, but somehow still looked great on him. 

dream moves forward, sitting back down on his chair before placing his chin on his hand. 

“so, what’d you think of my fit check?” dream jokes, narrowing his eyes at george. 

george gulps almost immediately, his foot subconsciously began to tap up and down as he racked his brain for a normal answer. 

‘you’re hot.’

is what first comes to mind. obviously that’s not a viable answer, and george mentally kicks himself for even thinking it. 

he almost picks up a sweat, inhaling. 

tell him how great he looks? how he just wants to run his hands up and down dreams arms? and his hands- how could he forget his hands. they were huge compared to the brunets. 

that did make them better for other things though. 

george feels himself start to get hot, and he rolls his eyes as he glances back to dreams green eyes. freckles scattered his face, matching perfectly with his warm honey skin. 

“your outfit sucks.” george says simply, smiling smugly as he pushed his chair back to go throw something in the trash. 

in reality, it was just an excuse to stand up, walk around. get the blood flowing anywhere but his cheeks. 

maybe he was developing a crush on his best friend.


End file.
